Talk:Gaetan/@comment-69.176.131.194-20191107041618
I always killed him. See, there’d be about 50 people for a mid-sized village. About 30% will be prepubescent kids. About 10% will be over 50. About a third to half of women will be pregnant or nursing at any one time. All dead, save for one girl. That's a lot of innocent people that did nothing to him. 'Lost his temper'? Not an excuse, and we only have HIS word on it, and one that's suspect, as there is a lot of bounties on this guy's head-you don't get bounties on your head for helping little old ladies over the street. We can safely assume he's done a lot of shit to get that kind of rep. Plus, we only have his word on what went down in the barn either-how more likely is it that the people hired a witcher for the very real Leshen, only to notice that the witcher that showed up is worth his weight in rewards? A poor village in the middle of a war zone? Lot of incentive there to cash in, I tell you. These villagers are well justified in trying to capture a known criminal with a tempting bounty on his head. Now, you might still argue his case for redemption when it comes to the little girl, but again, that's suspect. We only have his word on the little sister connection, and obviously he doesn't seem to mind killing her brother, or her mother, so not killing her? Seems off. To me, it smacks more of a common terror tactic used by bandits and guerrilla forces: sparing one witness, but not a helpful one (often a kid, for obvious reasons, but also often a blind or deaf person) to spread fear; and this would be a useful deterrent to any future bounty collectors. Far fewer people will want to go after the fuck that shredded a whole village like paper. Also, even if it was the whole little sister angle, who's to say it was out of POSITIVE feelings for his sister? How DID he feel about his sister? What if he actually disliked or was jealous of his sister and spared her to be cruel (and also for tactical reasons)? Leaving a child this young with no parents, not even an older unrelated person around to care for her? She's prey to EVERYTHING, from necrophages to even the domesticated hogs left behind without people to feed them. (fun fact: human corpses were often disposed of via pig farms by mobsters; and yes, they will totally kill a defenseless little girl to eat her, pigs are no joke) My conclusion? Even if he's telling the truth-doubtful-it's all water under the bridge anyways, because this is obviously an unstable mass-murderer with a history of being an unstable mass-murderer. He NEEDS to be killed, so history doesn't keep repeating itself. It's the most straightforward solution to a homicidal problem, and the only one available because even if you DO drag him off to jail to prevent him murdering people in the future when he inevitably spazzes again, you are taking him to the gallows, not a prison sentence. The death penalty was used LIBERALLY those days; he's as good as hanging already for this slaughter. So, I did the most direct solution: stuck a few feet of steel through his gut, and took the girl off to her relatives, because he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. And unlike him, I don't leave little girls alone in a slaughtered village. Fuck you Gaetan: you can choke on my sword you sociopathic assbadger.